Love is in the air or is it?
by hazelAC405
Summary: Everyone in Konoha seem to be parring up and realizing their one true love but is this for real or has someone been planning this from the start?[sasusaku shikaino naruhina nejiten Konohana slight kakanko]
1. Sweetest

A/N ok I'm still new at this so be nice please! And Sasuke is OOC in this so sorry!   
Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! T.T -------------------------- Sweetest 

Sakura and Sasuke stood under a tree waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to come so they can start training. Suddenly Sasuke stood up.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke approached her with something in his hands.

"Um here Sakura I wanted to give this to you" Sasuke said as he was shoving the paper in her face. She gladly took it and a blush crept her cheeks at every word she read.

Dear Sakura,

You may already know who wrote this but I don't care! Look I'm just gonna come out in the open and say it. I love you Haruno Sakura. I love your beautiful pink hair. Your green eyes the most magnificent I've ever seen and your smile makes a goddess look ugly. I know you always told me you loved me when we were young but choose not to listen to you. But know I see how wrong I was to ignore such beauty. I hope you still feel the same way towards me.

With much love,

Uchiha Sasuke

She looked up from the letter and felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She saw that he too was also fighting down a bush on his face. After they realized they were looking into each other's eyes, they turned away quickly too embarrassed to say anything. Soon Sasuke broke the silence

"So…um…what do y-you think about the…. you know… you know," he said after a little while.

"Well I defiantly thought it was the most sweetest thing in the world!" Sakura said enthusiastically while putting her arms over his neck for a tight embrace.

Silence over took them again but this time, they kept getting closer to each other's face. When they were finally centimeters apart they blushed but Sasuke pulled Sakura into a long and passionate kiss. Sakura, being in the same position from before, enjoyed every last minute off the kiss and so was Sasuke. He consciously put his arms over her waist protecting and deepened the kiss even more. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they blushed even deeper and Sasuke finally said, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, in a low whisper that only he could hear, while they both got ready for another kiss from each other. They both stayed like that for what seems like an eternity until they heard someone cough from a distance.

"Uh…. Hi Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, breaking the kiss, and looking in their direction.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said a little too embarrassed to say anything at all.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving you two alone for now! Come on Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"WAH!!!!!!!!!!! But I want to see what happens between Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"I'll treat you for some ramen!" Kakashi said sneakily.

"Yay! Ramen! See you guys later I'm getting me some ramen! Yeah!" Naruto yelled happily and left with Kakashi to Ichiraku for some ramen. Which left Sasuke and Sakura alone again for the second time that day!

---------------------------------

**A/N yea I think I may be getting better at this so if anyone has any tips on getting the characters not so OOC then it would be very appreciated. Again no one has to comment and please no flames. **

**HazelAC405**


	2. The Letter

The Letter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway possible! 

-------------------------

A girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes had just entered her room, wet from the rain outside, and gotten everything ready to go to sleep, she had just gotten home from training and was wiped out. She went to bed wearing her purple pajama top and black shorts. Once she was in bed she had fallen into a light sleep. There was a knock on her window. She went to go see what it was and saw Shikamaru there, at her window, drenched by the rain.

"I needed to give you something important," Shikamaru said while trying to catch his breath.

"Well what is it?" "Here," he said and he gave her a small little letter with her name on it." Thanks Shika," she said and with that she added "want to come in it must be freezing out there!"

"Sure thanks," he said and the blonde girl let him in threw her window. While she read the letter she contained a small smile on her lips at every word she read.

Dear Ino,

I don't know how to tell you this but here goes nothing! I love how your golden locks shimmer as the wind blows. Your eyes the most beautiful shade of blue and your lips red and your the most magnificent ever as a shinobi. I love how you always worry over me by the most little scratches I get when we train and how you always look after me. I really don't know how to tell you this but I am in love with you, Yamanaka Ino, very deeply in love and I just can't be more specific to just tell you in this letter. I couldn't tell you this in person so that is why I am sitting here and watching you read this while I try and not look so dorky in front of you. I can't tell you how much I'm Jealous when you said that you were in love with Uchiha Sasuke! But here I am and I just can't tell you this enough but I'm in love with you, Yamanaka Ino, and very deep at that matter.

Sincerely,

Nara Shikamaru

She looked up from what she had just finished reading and a cute smile glued on her lips that sent shivers up Shikamaru's spine. How he loved it when she smiled like that to him, it was so warm and comforting he just couldn't resist from standing up from his position on her bed. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help from smiling even brighter than what she had been smiling.

"What a drag! I actually thought this would work!" Shikamaru said while heading for the window in order to leave.

But something stopped him. Ino had caught his wrist in her hand and she slowly slid her hand into his. When she finally stood up she went to face him and once again their eyes met.

"So you think writing me the most romantic love letter is a drag? Huh Shikamaru? Are you scared that I'm going to reject you is that it?" Ino said with a little sarcasm in her voice but at a low whisper that only he could hear.

"Well...sort of kind of...ok yes I was afraid that you wouldn't like it and you would reject me after I poured my heart out to you in that letter I wrote" Shikamaru said truthfully.

"Well you know what I think?" Ino said mockingly.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Shikamaru said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I think it was very sweet!" Ino said while smiling. She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and then it was like they were both thinking the same thoughts as their lips came crashing down on each other. The stood there for what seemed like a lifetime to both of them but was actually only a couple of minutes.

When Shikamaru finally pulled back he was surprised to see Ino a little disappointed and sad.

"I'm guessing you liked that?" Shikamaru asked mockingly.

Ino bit her lip before answering she looked down and said, " I enjoyed it as much as you did Shika!"

"Well I'm glad" Shikamaru said a little relieved.

"So you don't think it was a drag or it was troublesome to write that letter now after what just happened?" Ino asked.

"Well if I knew this would happen while I was writing the letter it would have been way better! But no I don't think that it was a drag or troublesome well not anymore at least!" Shikamaru said lovingly.

And with that he gave Ino a quick peck on the lips and crawled out the window before she could say anything else. In the distance Ino thought she heard someone calling to her and telling her "I love you Yamanaka Ino!"

So she said on a low whisper that only she could hear "I love you to Nara Shikamaru!" And she went back to sleep with her mind drifting off with thoughts of Shikamaru and herself. Until she was in deep slumber.

------------------------------------

A/N I know it was kind of OOC but it was my first try and I know that I will get better and I'm not forcing anyone to review but it would be very appreciated and please no flames.


	3. return of an old friend

A/N: I forgot to say in my last two chapters that there is a time-skip and they're all about 15 or 16. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!   
Chapter 3 

**Return**

Naruto looked up from his fifth bowl of ramen that Kakashi-sensei was treating him too.

"Hey Naruto isn't that that girl named Hinata? She sure has changed over the last couple of years hasn't she? I mean look at what she's wearing!" Kakashi said mockingly, while looking at Naruto then back to Hinata and back to his book.

Indeed Hinata was wearing something out of the ordinary. She had on a light blue tank top with a faded jeans mini-skirt and some light blue sandals.

"Hey! You keep your perverted thoughts to yourself and out of Hinata's direction or she'll see us starring at her beautiful, long dark hair, and radiantly wonderful lavender eyes………." Naruto trailed off still starring at her uncontrollably.

Hinata being well Hinata noticed that Naruto was staring at her and blushed at the thought of Naruto saying anything about her and just staring at her with his mesmerizing pools of blue eyes.

"Um…Naruto you seem to be staring at her a little too much and she already saw you staring at her! So why don't you just go up and talk to her already!?" Kakashi said, almost screaming.

"I can't she's hanging out with Kiba right now!" Naruto replied sadly.

Kiba then turned around and left Hinata standing at the door way as if looking for someone else. It looked like she couldn't find the person so she went in and sat in a chair waiting, with a smile on her face.

"Now you can! Now go!" Kakashi said encouragingly, after watching Hinata's little scene. He then got up and pulled Naruto of his seat and pushed him towards the walking Hinata. He then realized that they were both face to face.

"Um…Hi Hinata…I haven't seen you in a while" Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah me-me nei-neither" Hinata said stuttering and twice as nervous. 'What if it doesn't work? What if Hanabi was right after all?' Hinata thought increasing her nervousness.

"Well how have you been lately?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation after their awkward silence.

"O-ok I g-guess" Was Hinata's silent reply.

She then looked down at her not-so-Hinata-like-clothing. A consideration of past birthday presents of her friends Sakura and Ino. Then Naruto looked down at his orange t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hinata why are we looking at our clothing?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Hinata giggled. So Naruto asked another question. "So Hinata could I ask you another question?" Naruto asked.

"Well you just did but go on ahead" Hinata said confused as Naruto chuckled.

"You know what I mean but anyway why are you wearing that? I'm not saying you don't look hot in them I mean I've never seen you without your jacket on! Wait did I just call you hot! Not that there's anything wrong with that it's just-" Naruto got cut off by a pair of lips on his. It was only a peck but Naruto was shocked by now.

"Alright! Who are you and what have you done with the real Hinata!" Naruto asked franticly while a light blushed appeared on his cheeks. Hinata giggled. He blushed even more at the sound of her giggle. 'Man she looks _and _sounds cute like that!'

"It's still me Naruto I j-just wanted to do that in the longest time! And you wouldn't stop blabbering!" Hinata said while holding another giggle.

Naruto blushed even more than the shade of red he was at now. He then thought of a way to get Hinata back. He pulled her closer and said in her ear, "come on lets go somewhere. Just the two of us?" Naruto said using what he called one of his sexiest voices.

Hinata nodded, while blushing, and let Naruto lead her out of the ramen bar, hand in hand, and into the forest. When they finally stopped it was the most beautiful place ever! There were Sakura trees everywhere and a little pond in the middle with rocks surrounding the edge of the pond itself.

There were birds flapping their wings and going everywhere.

"Wow," Hinata said in amazement, "It's beautiful!"

"Just like you" Naruto said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry did you say something Naruto?" Hinata asked a little embarrassed that she didn't hear anything Naruto had to say that was in a whisper.

"O um nothing Hina!" Naruto said embarrassed that he didn't have enough courage to actually say that louder and giving her a nickname.

'I'm going to do it! I have to or else I might go mad for never having the nerve to do anything else than be _just friends_ with her!' Naruto thought.

He then gathered enough courage and pulled Hinata close and held her by her small and fragile waist. He then pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Hinata pulled her arms over his neck and held onto him like this was just a dream and he would disappear in an instant.

When they finally broke apart Naruto said, "I love you Hinata" before he pulled her in for another kiss Hinata said dreamily, " I love you too Naruto"

But luckily unknown to both of the two lovers Kakashi hid in the trees watching their every movement. " Good job Naruto! You to Sasuke, Sakura." He said in a whisper, hoping that Naruto and Hinata didn't hear him, and smiling before he left Naruto alone Hinata to do whatever they wanted now that they were together. But before he left he added, "Mission number one accomplished."

**A/N: Cool I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update my teachers have been giving us loads of work! I would like to thank:**

_**Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel**_

**For reviewing! And I will try to update by Saturday! Thanks again! **

**HazelAC405**


	4. Secret Lovers?

**A/N Alright this is chapter 4 and I worked hard and I thought this would just be cute to see Konohamaru and Hanabi together. I don't know why though! . Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Naruto clash of ninja 2! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Secret Lovers?!**

When Hinata finally got home it was already dark outside and she saw a dark figure waiting for her at the door's entrance. When she got closer she realized that it was her father and did he look mad! No scratch that he looked furious!

"Where have you been young lady?????" Hiashi asked, his face red from anger.

"With Naruto father!" Hinata practically screamed, " and you can't make me not see him anymore because I love him and so does he!"

She left without another word being said and shoved past her father to her room. While she walked down her corridor just outside her bedroom she heard voices from what she knew to be Hanabi's room.

"I win!" said a voice, which Hinata recalled on hearing before; it was a little boy's voice.

"Oh come on you cheated! That's not fair!" A girls voice said angrily.

Hinata knocked on the door to see what all the commotion was about. When she heard someone say, "come in!" she pushed the door open to find Hanabi and a little boy around her age sitting across from her and a board of shogi between them.

"Uh…we were just playing shogi! Hehe" said an embarrassed Hanabi. She blushed a little at the realization that she had been alone with the boy sitting in front of her. Hinata looked at the boy in front of Hanabi and saw that he had goggles on his forehead, like Naruto when he was younger and at the academy, and a goofy smile plastered on his face. Hinata recognized that this was the 'famous' Konohamaru Hanabi had always talked so much about.

"So _your _Konohamaru huh? I've been wondering when I would finally get to meet the mysterious guy Hanabi always talked about!" Hinata said cheekily.

"Shut it Hinata or else I'll tell father what you and Neji have been planning all this week!" Hanabi hissed, while a blush crept dangerously up her cheeks.

Konohamaru seeing this also blushed but was barely noticeable.

" Well I'm going to bed! Good-night you two!" Hinata said happily as she faked a loud yawn and headed out of her sister's room to head towards her own just down the same hall.

"Ah! She gets on my last _nerves_!" Hanabi said frustrated at her older sister. She grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a stuffed elephant her mother gave her when she was a baby, and threw it at her door. After she calmed down she threw herself on her bed forgetting all about Konohamaru, still sitting on the floor watching Hanabi through her anger.

'_Wow she looks funny! Ha-ha oh and real pretty when her face gets all red_' Konohamaru thought while watching Hanabi lie on her bed. "Well she can't be all bad after what Naruto tells me she's really wonderful and great to be around" Konohamaru said to Hanabi, " and after what he was planning on doing I'm guessing this is how she gets when she's happy? But I think the boss's plan went well."

" Oh Kono you don't know how she can really be! This is just a small portion of her true self" Hanabi said more to herself then Konohamaru, while calling him by his nickname.

The two stayed quiet for a while then Konohamaru took a glance at the clock and gasped at the time.

"Well I better get going home. Bye Hanabi" Konohamaru said gleefully.

"Wait I'll walk you out so you wont get lost" Hanabi said getting up from her bed. Konohamaru stretched his arm out to help Hanabi up and she gladly took it.

They found their way out of the house and stood outside for a while. Finally Konohamaru broke the silence.

" Well… I guess I'll see you at the academy tomorrow then bye!" Konohamaru said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

While he left Hanabi just stood there and held her cheek still feeling his lips imprinted on her cheek. When she thought he was far enough not to hear she let out a small squeal of happiness. After she went back inside her room she found Hinata sitting on her bed with a wide smile on her face and said, " I bet you enjoyed that! Didn't you?"

Hanabi could only blush and peal her face away form her sister's gaze so she wouldn't see her mocking grin. Hinata then got up and left her sister to let her sleep for she still had to meet Neji soon.

"Alright Hanabi your part is done and now all that is left is to hear from Neji's report. Oh I hope father doesn't catch him when he tries to come in after all it is dark. Good luck Neji!" Hinata said to herself, in a whisper, as she walked back to her room to get as much sleep as possible until Neji came. Then she heard a window creaking open and though '_that must be Neji now.' _She got up and hid in the shadows to see who it was sneaking inside at this time of night.

**A/N Alright I finished before Saturday! Whoop! Cliffy! i think? Anyway I still think Hinata is OOC but you'll find out probably in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next update because I won't be home on the weekend so probably Tuesday Wednesday the latest. Anyway thanks for all of your support to those of you that review!**

**HazelAC405**


	5. Accident

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but I do own Tenten's little sister in my story! Ok I said too much! Hehe

**'Inner thoughts'**

'Blah'speaking

'_Thoughts' _

* * *

**Accident**

Their spar had not finished yet and it was already dark. A bun haired girl leapt down and from her branch, high in a tree, and somersaulted towards her sparring partner. He saw her and started thinking something very un-Neji-like. _'It will be very interesting to see her reaction to this' _he thought.

He started walking towards her in a fast pace and 'accidentally' tripped her as he was running and she was in her somersault. Tenten lost balance and immediately grabbed the closest thing to keep her from falling on her face. Unfortunately Neji being the closest thing, she grabbed his arm and they both fell face to face with Tenten on top as Neji under her. Their faces centimeters apart, they both blushed madly; well Tenten blushed madly Neji slightly blushed because of his 'Hyuuga Pride.'

"Uh…. sorry Neji I sort of lost my balance their" Tenten said awkwardly. She got up from him and stuck out her hand to help Neji up off the ground. He gladly took it and muttered something but Tenten didn't quite hear it. " What was that Neji I didn't quite catch that" Tenten said as she put a hand to her ear.

"I said sorry Tenten I didn't mean to trip you there" Neji muttered.

'**Man that didn't go as planned**' inner Neji thought.

'_Wait I thought I got rid of you!'_ Neji thought.

'**Nope you will never get rid of me because I'm you'** inner Neji thought.

'_Darn'_ Neji thought in defeat

"Neji are you ok? You spaced out on me" Tenten said a little worried.

"Yea I'm ok" Neji said regaining his posture.

" Um well I should be heading home now Neji. Oh and good spar today" Tenten said happily as she started walking out of the woods with Neji close behind.

"Hn I'll walk you home and you were good to. I thought I would loose a couple of times," Neji said with a smirk on his pale, thin lips. Tenten smiled sweetly at him and they kept walking out of their training grounds. It was a little cold breeze for a summer night's air, so Tenten shivered a bit.

"Cold Tenten?" Neji asked mockingly, his all-knowing grin still on his face.

"No!" Tenten began then said in a whisper, " just shut up Neji I just shivered a bit no big deal!"

"Oh well I could have just lent you my jacket if you were cold but since your not then I-" Neji said before he got interrupted by Tenten.

"Neji can I borrow you jacket just for tonight? Please Neji?" Tenten have muttered then finished off with a sweet voice as Neji could only say, "sure" and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tenten as if it were a towel instead of a warm jacket. Tenten wrapped herself inside Neji's jacket hesitantly but still took it, gladly. She embraced his jacket as if were one of her pandas she kept at home and took in his scent.

"Thanks Neji," She finally said aloud with a smile playing on her lips, "I'm a lot warmer now"

"Hn" he said as he grinned at her as she still snuggled into his jacket. Hey turned a corner and finally reached Tenten's house, they stood at her doorstep for what seemed like forever. (A/N sounds familiar doesn't it? Tenten: just get back to the story already!)

"Um well I guess I should be heading in now!" Tenten said awkwardly. Then she turned around as she reached for the knob to open the front door.

"Wait Tenten I need to give you something before you go in for the night" Neji said hesitantly as he reached for her arm and spun her around. Before Tenten could react to what was happening she was quickly spun around and was facing Neji again. He had his hand on her cheek; thumb caressing it in a circular motion, and his soft lips on hers. It was only a peck but it meant the world to both of them. As they parted she quickly bit her lower lip to stop herself from squealing in delight. '_I can't believe I just kissed Hyuuga Neji! THE Hyuuga Neji! Oh. My. God! I can't wait to tell Hinata about this tomorrow! Ah!' _Tenten thought in delight as she still kept chewing lower lip. _'Wow I can't believe I actually kissed her! Well only a peck but still it was her!'_ Neji thought as he silently looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Um…well I guess I should be going home before Hiashi finds out I'm not home yet. Good-bye Tenten I'll see you tomorrow for our spar" Neji said as she started to open her house door once again.

"Good-bye Neji! I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks for everything" Tenten said, blushing, as she muttered facing her door, " even the bonus!"

He watched her go inside to meet her little sister, Yami, trying to hold in a laugh. Then he heard Tenten mutter something to Yami along the lines off 'I going to kill you' because the next thing he saw and heard was Yami say hi to him, run away screaming and a very angry Tenten run after her yelling curses at her little sister. Neji smirked at the sight of the siblings and seeing Yami reminded him of Hanabi. He closed the door to still hear Yami and Tenten's screams but not as loud as before.

As he walked down some familiar streets he glanced at his watch. It was really late. He ran as fast as he could go until he reached the Hyuuga compounds. As he sneaks in through a window, as to not disturb the rest of the family and avoid the guards, he found the cost clear with his byukagan. (A/N someone tell me if I spelled this right or not please?) Out of the shadows he hears "Did you complete the mission?"

"Yeah I did" came Neji's reply.

"Good" Said the voice as the person stepped out from the shadows, her own shadow following her. It was no other than Hinata herself. "I kissed Naruto and stood up to father! Both a complete success"

As she finished someone stepped out of Hinata's shadow. It was Hanabi. "I got a kiss on the cheek from Konohamaru!" She said as happy as she was when she and her sister were talking earlier.

"Good and I gave a peck to Tenten" Neji said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Are you sure it was a peck and not a full make out session?" Hanabi asked Neji, as he seemed to blush. Good thing it was dark and they were all hidden in their shadows.

"Yes now please go" Neji started " to sleep now Hanabi!" Hinata finished as she pointed a finger to her younger sister's room.

"Fine I'll go if you want to get rid of me that easily you could have just asked you know?" Hanabi said as she walked towards her door and slid it shut.

When they made sure she was inside and not be able to ease drop Hinata said " I wore the clothes Sakura and Ino gave me for my birthday last year. You know to catch his attention and surprisingly in actually worked!" They started to walk towards their own rooms just down the hallway.

"Good well I tripped Tenten while we were sparring but that didn't work out so well so I asked her if I could walk her home and she said yes and when we got there, after we um you know, I saw her sister, Yami, and they started fighting so I left" Neji said as he just shrugged on the memory.

"You just left? Like that?" Hinata asked surprised at her older cousins reaction to her best friend.

"Well yeah I mean I saw no other point in waiting so I closed her door and left" Neji said as they walked closer to their own bedrooms.

"You do know what that means right? You're going to get it tomorrow! Just you wait and see Neji" Hinata said as she shock her head in disappointment.

'_She's right! Well at least I now know what will make her shut up!' _Neji thought with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess we got what we wanted out of this! Anko might be crazy but she sure can think up plans!" Hinata said as she walked in her room.

"Hn" Neji said as he silently agreed about Anko. He then saw her back to him as she walked inside her darkened room and slid her door close. He walked inside his own darkened room and slides his own door shut. He climbed into his made bed and under the covers and, finally, remembers that he forgot to collect his jacket from a rampaging Tenten. '_Eh I'll just ask for it tomorrow' _he thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/n hey I think that may have been one of the longest chapters! Well I hope this chapter explains about the whole Neji and Hinata being OOC Anyway I think I might type just one or to more chapters and this will finally be finished! Any suggestions and I will take full notice and try to consider it! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! The inspire me to write longer and better chapters! Remember R and R!**

**Until next time,**

**HazelAC405**


	6. Anko's plan a success?

**Well when I decided to write this chapter Fanfiction decided not to put it up as it was acting up but anyway I don't think it came out as I would have liked it and I had a lot of free time since it yesterday was a snow day. Basically this is the end of the story and it sums up the whole story explaining why the characters did what they did.**

**Disclaimer: -sniff- I don't own Naruto –sniff- do I have to say it again?

* * *

**

**Anko's plan a success? **

The wind blew making the night look eerie. "Ah! Why wont this wind stop blowing! It keeps flipping my pages!" said a certain nin, with a mask covering his face, as he walked down the street towards his home. As he walked farther from the streets and into an alleyway as a 'shortcut' he hears a rustling noise at the end. He ignores it as it might be a cat but then hears it again.

"Alright who's there? Show yourself now!" he said putting his book into his pocket and takes out a kunai from another pocket.

"Well I see that you're still as sharp as ever my youthful rival," said a sensei with a bowl cut hair style. Followed by two other senseis at his heels with tape in their hands,evil auroras coming from them and an evil glint in their eyes. One of the two following him had dropped his cigarette, as he had to hold onto the other one as she tried to practically attack the poor sensei.

"Cool it Kurenai. You can let go off her now Asuma. And Gai could you stop that?" Kakashi said as all three of them stopped what they were doing as he put away his kunai and pulled his book out again.

"Ok now that that's all done can we get to business?" said a female voice from the shadows.

"Oh good your finally here Anko" Kurenai said happy that she wasn't the only female in the group of three guys, and one may I add is a total weirdo wearing green spandex. Anko stepped out of the shadows and towards the group of senseis.

"Man why can't i ever be sneaky? Darn! Anyway, did my plan work? Was it a success?" Anko asked.

"Well the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing was all Sasuke and I only pulled Naruto away from them and then we met up with Hinata at Ichiraku, then I pushed Naruto into talking to her and I followed them into the woods and well I can't say much more." Kakashi answered only occasionally sticking his head out of his perverted book._ 'Wow, mood swings' _he thought as the page turned.

"Well I gave Kiba a note to give to Hinata that said the whole team will have lunch at Ichiraku and told him to walk her there. Before he left he told me that he said that I would be eating with her but I guess that she forgot but then that leads up to where her plan was from her cousin and little sister" Kurenai said.

"Ok well I told Chouji to make Shikamaru a letter and hand it personally to Ino. I knew that he wouldn't listen to me but he would listne to his best friend. So when he finished it was in his pocket through the whole time they trained and so at least from what Chouji told me Shikamaru gave the letter to Ino when she got home." Asuma said as he put another cigar into his mouth.

"Ah my turn! Well my youthful student Lee and I left at sunset for the two to be alone. As the ended for the day I think Neji remember the little talk Lee and I had with him before Tenten arrived. As they left I was happy to find them with their regular youth higher than usual! When Neji took Tenten home the most unexpected thing happened! I believe it was Tenten's youthful sister Yami she always talked about. But everything else went as planned chief!" Gai said as he put a hand on his forehead like an army trouper might do.

"Alright now the last thing left is not to let any of them know that we did this" Anko said in a happy voice. As she said that a bug flew by her hair and she tried swatting it away.

"Wait a minute! I know that bug anywhere! It's one of Shino's bugs and that must mean-" Kurenai got interrupted as someone came out from the shadows.

"You're the one's who did this?" Naruto said as he points an accusing finger towards Kakashi, while his other hand around Hinata's waist.

"Well why are you complaining? I thought you liked Hinata" Kakashi said in a mocking voice.

"I do but I don't see why you guys had to push us just so we could become a couple!" Naruto said as Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten came out from behind.

"Yeah! Naruto's right!" they all said in union as they got ready to fight their sensei's. They got the message and Kakashi whispered into Anko's ear, " I'll talk to you later but for now…" He quickly spun her around so no one could see and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When they turned back around they noticed their students with evil auroras coming from them.

"You better run Kakashi-sensei/ Asuma-sensei/ Gai-sensei" They students said as the adults made a run for it except Kurenai.

"I'm glad your not mad at me Hinata" Kurenai said to the shy Hyuuga as she starred at the ground.

"No I'm not mad at you but Kiba and Akamaru might be" Hinata said as she looked up to see the horrified face of her old Sensei. As Hinata looked back down to the ground both girls heard a low growl and looked at one of the ends of the alley to find Kiba and Akamaru there.

"Kurenai-sensei! How could you do this to poor Hinata!" Kiba said as he walked closer and closer to poor Kurenai.

"_Poor Hinata? What about me!' _She thought as she made a wild run for it as Kiba jumped onto Akamaru and went after their old sensei.

All throughout the night screams could be heard from the poor beaten senseis. People say that Anko was the only one sparred, as she was never found again.

**End...

* * *

****Well how do you like that? I don't really like how it ended but I couldn't think of any other way. –Shrugs- oh well it ended. Poor senseis we'll miss them so. Anyway please leave a comment and I will be writing another story soon but I have a rough idea I just need to get down on paper. Thanks for all those who reviewed and thanks for those who spent sometime into reading it!**

**Until next time,**

**HazelAC405**


End file.
